Le regard des autres
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: OS: Le regard des autres ne les quittait plus, brûlant, mauvais très souvent, disséquant leurs attitudes, leurs mouvements, leurs corps meurtris, leur relation taboue. Face à la mer, Wade Wilson médite et analyse la tournure qu'a pris sa vie. Les tournures qu'ont prises leurs vies. Spideypool family!


**Salut mes lapins! Ca roule?**

 **Perso je suis en vacances, je profite à mort de la plage, et j'ai des idées d'OS. Alors oui je devrais travailler sur les Cercles, sur Les Lois, mais voila, j'ai cette idée qui m'empêche de me concentrer sur autre chose.**

 **Donc je l'écris et je retourner travailler, promis :p**

 **Je vous préviens, c'est ultra guimauve! Laissez moi une petite review, ça me fera plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le sel des embruns lui picotait la gorge.

Ici, le vent giflait les touristes, sans considérations, et les vagues déchaînées envoyaient paître les rares nageurs qui ne se laissaient pas impressionner par l'écume grondante.

Wade inspira profondément, appréciant l'odeur iodée, et les notes chaudes du sable doré mêlées au parfum entêtant des algues échouées non loin. Le soleil n'était déjà plus si fort, et masqué de quelques bancs nuageux. Il était tard, déjà, presque plus un début de soirée qu'une fin d'après midi. Ce qui leur avait plût, dans ce littoral des côtes atlantiques françaises, c'était le calme, et l'espace. De grandes plages presque vides en ce tout début de saison estivale. L'océan attirait bien moins de monde que la mer, plus sauvage, plus dur, immaîtrisable et imprévisible.

Les yeux de Wade se perdirent sur la plage, suivant un chemin qui remontait juste à côté de sa serviette de plage.

Les empreintes de pas s'enfonçaient dans le sol sableux. Deux grandes paires d'empreintes, des pieds massifs, d'hommes adultes à n'en pas douter, enfoncés de plusieurs centimètres dans la couche de poussière d'or.

Et, au milieu d'elle, une série de toutes petites empreintes, contrastant avec les géantes qui l'encadraient. A peine de la taille d'un poing fermé, effleurant tout juste la plage sans s'y enfoncer, légères mais hésitantes.

Wade sourit, stupidement.

Quelques bruits indiscrets le tirèrent de sa contemplation, des femmes en train de pouffer de rire dans son dos. Elles passèrent à côté de lui, sans masquer l'air mi fasciné- mi dégoûté que leur inspirèrent la vue du corps couturé de cicatrices de Wade. Le mercenaire ne broncha pas. Habitué. Si lorsqu'il était habillé, la moitié des regards étaient plutôt agréables, détaillant sa stature musclée, la plage dévoilait l'ampleur du massacre, les cloques rouges et blanches, les cicatrices laissées par le projet Arme X, les creux et les monts sur sa peau ravagée

Il s'y était habitué, au regard des autres.

Son attention quitta le banc de jeunes femmes pour revenir à un sujet plus intéressant. Quelques mètres devant lui, Peter jouait avec Tony. Ensemble, l'adulte et l'enfant construisaient un château de sable.

Peter expliquait patiemment le rôle des tours, du pont-levis, des douves. Tony était très intéressé par ces dernières, ses grands yeux noirs analysant le petit fossé qui entourait le château. Et il avait beau apporter de l'eau pour tenter de les remplir, l'eau disparaissait, mystérieusement, inlassablement, peu importe combien de seaux il versait dedans.

C'était frustrant et fascinant tout à la fois.

L'enfant s'arma d'une pelle, pour tapoter le sommet d'une tour et l'aplatir, prenant grand soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Wade admira la capacité de concentration du mioche. Bientôt trois ans, et parfois, ce qui irradiait de ses prunelles noires, c'était la compréhension du monde d'un adulte.

Tony ne parlait pas.

Il avait marché très tôt, neuf mois. Il courrait, il lisait depuis peu, sa mémoire était impressionnante, sa capacité d'analyse le prédisposait à devenir un excellent scientifique, comme son père.

Il pouvait parler. Il connaissait les mots, ses cordes vocales fonctionnaient parfaitement. Parfois, il prononçait quelques mots. C'était juste que, la plupart du temps, il préférait s'abstenir.

Et ses parents acceptaient.

Wade rêvait souvent de cette nuit, où ils l'avaient trouvé.Un sale boulot, en Syrie. Une boucherie nécessaire, une boucherie quand même, et les fantômes des morts de cette nuit là s'accrochaient à ses pas, et à ceux de Peter qui l'avait accompagné dans cet enfer. Tony était accroché au cadavre de sa mère. il ne pleurait pas. Il observait déjà le monde avec cette perspicacité incroyable. Peter l'avait pris dans ses bras, sans un mot. Un Peter blessé, couvert de sang, à bout de forces. Il l'avait sorti du charnier, et Wade lui avait emboîté le pas.

C'était il y a deux ans, et Tony ne les avait pas quitté.

Monsieur Stark en personne avait facilité les démarches d'adoption. Par reconnaissance pour le rôle des deux hommes en costume rouge dans cette affaire. Ils avaient gagné la guerre, aux côté d'autres héros, aux côtés d'hommes du SHIELD.

Ils en avait ramené des cicatrices, des souvenirs vivaces et purulents, une mélancolie infinie.

Et un enfant. Ils l'avaient prénommé comme son parrain.

Au retour de la guerre, le regard des autres ne s'était pas amélioré. Peter et lui, fatigués de devoir se cacher, avaient affiché leur relation au grand jour.

Des monstres, des mutants, des guerriers, un cancéreux à la peau ravagé, un ancien héros à la retraite, brisé par ses années de service, et homosexuels par dessus le marché. Le regard des autres ne les quittait plus, brûlant, mauvais très souvent, disséquant leurs attitudes, leurs mouvements, leurs corps meurtris, leur relation taboue. L'arrivée officielle de Tony avait encore accru le phénomène.

Un enfant noir, pour ce couple de monstres, d'instables, des " héros de la guerre", des tueurs, un schizophrène, et, surtout, deux hommes? A eux trois, ils ratissaient l'ensemble de ce que le peuple qu'ils avaient protégé haïssait, ce qu'il craignait le plus, ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ou accepter.

La différence.

Tony attira son père hors de ce flot de pensées peu réconfortant. Il se porta à sa hauteur, droit et silencieux, grave comme toujours. Wade attrapa les frêles épaules entre ses mains abîmées, pour pouvoir l'observer avec attention.

Il était fier.

La peau de l'enfant était parcourue de frissons. Le vent s'énervait quelque peu, et le soleil perdait de sa chaleur au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait vers la mer. Wade fouilla dans le sac de plage pour en extraire un pull à l'effigie d'iron man, et aida son fils à l'enfiler. Tony inclina légèrement la tête en un " merci "silencieux. Sa petite main vint se glisser dans celle de Wade, pour l'inciter à le suivre. L'ancien mercenaire, docile, obéit. Il se redressa, épousseta le sable sur son ventre, suivit son fils vers le bord de mer.

Au passage,Tony attrapa, de sa main disponible, celle de Peter. Ils avancèrent tout trois vers l'écume grondante, laissant derrière eux le château bientôt englouti par la marrée montante.

" Trop bizarre", entendit Wade, après quelques pas, et deux jeunes amoureux les dévisageaient sans vergogne, les yeux ronds. Et ce commentaire leur était destiné.

Peter chercha le regard de son compagnon, inquisiteur. Calme, étrangement. Wade répondit à l'attention du jeune couple alors qu'ils les dépassaient:

\- Je sais,ça fait bizarre de voir une famille épanouie. C'est si rare. Vous inquiétez pas, on s'habitue vite.

En disant cela, il tapota gentiment l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta.

Wade sourit.

Peter sourit.

Tony sourit.

Les pieds dans l'eau, leur marche silencieuse leur offrit son lot de coquillages, de crabes et autres trésors.

C'est en voyant, au loin, deux petites filles jouer au ballon ensemble que Tony prononça ses premiers mots depuis plus d'une semaine. Du ton calme, et réfléchi, qu'il empruntait toujours.

\- J'aurais une petite soeur, moi?

Peter et Wade échangèrent un regard, muet. Complice.

Ils attireraient toujours le regard des autres.

Et ce regard glisserait sur eux, toujours, sans les atteindre.

La famille qu'ils s'étaient construite était un magnifique bouclier, un rempart invulnérable, une source constante de force et de courage sur laquelle la haine, l'intolérance et la violence ricochaient simplement.

Wade arrêta de marcher, attrapa Tony sous les bras pour le hisser sur ses épaules. Les petites mains jouèrent sur son crâne lisse, ravies, et Peter s'approcha, saisissant son compagnon par la taille.

-Une petite soeur? répéta Wade.

La main de Peter appliqua une légère pression sur sa peau. Ils s'observèrent, une seconde.

La réponse fut à l'image de la question. Simple et sérieuse.

\- Oui.

* * *

 **Voila, j'avais prévenu, c'est bien guimauve. C'est l'effet plage. Il faut me pardonner. Je me rattraperais en étant bien sadique dans le prochain chapitre des cercles :p**

 **A très vite mes lapins!**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
